Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5a}{6} + \dfrac{-5a}{6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5a - 5a}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-10a}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $t = \dfrac{-5a}{3}$